Pink Fur, Black Carrots
by KidStoleMyHeart
Summary: He could've had a normal day. But no. The world just had to go and throw Chrona one more thing that he couldn't deal with. One that made him twice as vulnerable and maybe even twice as cute to the average teenage girl.
1. The beginning of it all

**A/N: Well, here goes. My first Soul Eater fanfic! I try to combine terms from both the Japanese and English dub. Third person perspective. Rated T for the swearing of our dear friend Raggy. I appologize for possible OOC-ness.**

**Oh yes, and I don't own Soul Eater. But the things I would do if I did...**

* * *

><p>Here's how it all started: Chrona was on his way to Shibusen with Ragnarok like any other day.<p>

"Ragnarok, stop hitting me!" Chrona complained.

"I'm hungry!" the raspy voice replied.

"But you had both mine and your breakfast!"

"It's not my fault your cooking isn't filling!"

"Yes it is! You were shaking and hitting me almost the whole time, making most of it spill on the floor."

"...pussy."

Chrona ignored his partner's last comment and looked down the street to see Death the Kid and his twin partners waving at him. He ran over to them.

"Hi Kid, Patty, Liz."

"Hiya Chrona!" Patty shouted and draped an arm loosely around his shoulders. "Wanna walk to school with us?"

"Uh... s-sure!" he stammered back, unused to the unfamiliar touch of the peppy blond.

Liz shrugged in slight annoyance. "She's on a sugar high, be careful."

Kid nodded. "She added twice as much chocolate sauce, powdered sugar and syrup to her pancakes than usual." He shuddered. "And in such an asymmetrical fasion."

Ragnarok pouted. "See? See? Even the mental shinigami's weapons have a better diet than I do!"

Patty laughed and ran ahead suddenly, pulling the poor pink haired boy and his partner with her at the speed of a rampaging giraffe. Liz and Kid both sighed and shook their heads.

A sudden stop in movement threw both Chrona and Patty onto the pavement. Patty looked up, rubbing her head. "Well, hiya Soul!"

The mentioned white haired weapon looked down to them and laughed. "You know it's not cool to bump into me like that," he advised.

Chrona bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Ragnarok scoffed. "Don't apologize twat, it was the albino's fault for not looking where he was going."

Chrona looked at Soul. "What are you doing just standing there?"

He jerked a thumb to a bookstore next to where they were standing on the sidewalk. "Waiting for Maka."

At the sound of the meister's name, Chrona immediately perked up. "What's she getting?"

"Some romance novel that just came out... and a new dictionary." He shuddered. "The old one fell apart after too many Maka Chops, and I was hoping she would quit the act and leave me in peace."

With that said, a book came flying at the back of his head.

A blond pigtailed girl picked up the book and wiped as much blood from it as she could. "Hello Chrona," she smiled warmly, "Patty, Ragnarok."

"H-hey Maka," Chrona stuttered, immediately regretting it. He tried really hard not to do it around her, but she just made him nervous. In a good way.

Patty, on the other hand, had completely forgotten her companions and was smashing her face to the glass of the bookstore. "GIRAAAAFFES!" she droned. Behind the window was a picture book that came with its own giraffe plushie.

By this time, Kid and Liz caught up, the latter trying to pry her sister away from the window. Kid politely addressed both Maka and Soul.

"Well, almost all of us are here," Chrona noted.

"Actually," Soul corrected, "it's just us. Black*Star and Tsubaki are on a mission starting today."

Chrona nodded and they all started walking to the school.


	2. Onigiri and tempura gone wrong

**A/N: Here's chapter two!**

**I still don't own Soul Eater or its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Chrona!"<p>

He looked up to see Maka waving at him.

"Come eat lunch with me!"

Chrona nodded and came to the tree that Maka sat under. "Where's Soul?"

Maka sighed. "Wouldn't you know it, he's in detention again."

"Oh... okay." Chrona sat next to her and opened his obento. Six perfect rice balls sat neatly inside.

"Wow, you're really good at making onigiri," Maka admired.

"Th-thanks," he replied, blushing. He took a bite of one, and handed Maka another. "Want one?"

"Thank you," she accepted warmly. "I have tempura, want a piece?" Maka showed him her own bento box.

"No tha-"

"FUCK YEAH!"

About a fourth of her lunch was stolen by the long serpentine tongue of Ragnarok before Chrona shoved him away. "Stop that, it's Maka's food!"

Maka sweatdropped. "It's fine, i'm not very hungry anymore."

Ragnarok's tongue rolled once again out of his mouth and swallowed the entire meal plus the box. "I didn't know the stupid cow could cook."

A smack to his head by book made him pout and shrink back into Chrona's body. A distant bell could be heard from the school.

"Well we better get going to class," Maka concluded, standing up.

Chrona was about to follow her, except for the fact that his legs were numb. The numb feeling quickly spread to the rest of his body. "M-Maka!" he called in alarm.

She turned around, not seeming to see him at first. Then she gasped and ran over to him.

But... when did she get so tall? Chrona could see right up her skirt! He panicked and looked away. Maka reached down and picked him up as if he weighed nothing.

"...Chrona?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Since when were you a rabbit?"

Confusion turned to fear as he looked at his body himself. His arms were reduced to tiny stubs, and his legs were much longer. Soft, long ears drooped from his head, and he was covered in fur much like the color of his hair.

Shrill laughter erupted in his head. "You're a bunny! A fucking pink bunny!"

"Be quiet!" Chrona thought back. "Do you think I know how to deal with this?"

Ragnarok was silent.

Maka's sudden outburst brought Chrona back to reality. "I get it now!" she said. "You are the child of a witch, so maybe you're just starting to get your witch powers as well!"

"W-well how do I change back?"

"You don't know how?"

"It's not like I haven't seen the other witches do it, it's just that they haven't really said or done anything to change forms!"

"Hmm..." Maka put on a thinking face. A minute passed before she looked up. "Well then we better go find Mifune!"

"Wh-what?"

"Well, he's always around witch Angela isn't he?"

Chrona nodded his now furry head. "That's a good idea."

Maka smiled. "Let's go." She turned, swinging Chrona wildly.

"M-Maka!"

"Hm? Oh! Sorry," she apologized. "I guess you're more fragile in this form." She snuggled Chrona closer to her chest, causing him to blush (if rabbits could blush). "This should be safer."

"Oh... y-yeah..."


	3. The search

**A/N: Chappy three!**

**Soul Eater is not owned by me, myself, or I. Even though that's not grammatically correct.**

* * *

><p>Mifune was sitting in the teacher's lounge with Stein and Spirit, he chewing on hay and the other two smoking. It was a peaceful silence.<p>

That was ended with the abrupt opening of a door.

"Mifune!" a blond girl in pigtails called.

"Maka!" Spirit called with glee, but was shamelessly ignored by his daughter. He sat in the corner, sobbing to himself.

"Maka Albarn, you should be in class right now," Stein interjected.

"I know, but look!" she held out the bunny she was cradling, and it squeaked. An unusual color of pink with a black spot over its left eye. "Chrona got his witch powers and now he can't change back!"

Mifune sighed. "And what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Well, you would know where Angela was, so..."

"Sure I do. She's in class." Mifune rolled his eyes. "I'm protecting her because she hasn't received her witch powers yet."

"Oh..." she looked at the rabbit. "What now?"

Stein took a drag from his cigarette. "I would talk to Shinigami if I were you."

Maka bowed her head. "Thank you professor Stein, Mifune." She left with a swift click of the door, not even acknowledging her father.

"...Maka..."

* * *

><p>They were walking down the hall made of guillotines leading to the Death Room.<p>

"Wh-what do we do now, Maka?"

"After one idea fails, do you think any other of this bitch's ideas are going to help us?" Ragnarok questioned in Chrona's mind.

"We could probably see if Lord Death knows anything about witches," Maka said.

"Yeah..."

A minute more of walking brought them to Shinigami, who waved in a friendly manner, and Kid who formally nodded.

"Why hello, Maka," the older one greeted in his comical tone. "And what a cute bunny that is!"

In two seconds he moved from across the room to the meister's side, petting Chrona with his large hands.

"L-Lord Death! That's Chrona!"

"Eh? Oh. Sorry Chrona!" he put Chrona on the ground.

Kid's eyebrow twitched. "One spot on one side... but not the other..." He covered his face with his hands. "It's not... symmetrical!" He shook his head and tried to keep a straight face as he walked past the others. "Father, I'll... talk to you later." He left in a hurry.

Maka laughed awkwardly, then turned to Shinigami. "So what do we do?"

"Hm? Oh you mean our friend Chrona!" Shinigami said. "Well it looks like he inherited his witch powers from Medusa!"

"Yes, we know that!" Chrona exclaimed from the ground. "But I don't know how to change back!"

"Well that is a problem isn't it?"

Maka nodded. "Do you know how witches can change back from their animal forms?"

Shinigami tilted his head 90 degrees sideways. "Nope, not a clue."

Maka sweat dropped. "Who can we turn to now?"

"Well, what about your cat friend Blair?"

Maka perked up. Of course! Blair! She picked up Chrona carefully. "Thank you, Lord Death!"

He waved back. "No problemo!"

* * *

><p>Maka was running when she passed by Class Crescent Moon, and she looked in. Sid was in the middle of a stern lecture to Ox. "Excuse me Sid, but can I borrow Soul for a little bit?"<p>

He nodded and turned his attention back to the poor bespectacled boy.

"So what's the deal Maka? I don't mind cutting, since it's extremely cool and all, but I gotta know what's up," Soul commented after they had left the school and were walking down the steps.

"It's Chrona," Maka explained, motioning to him in her arms. "His witch powers made him change into his animal form for the first time, and we think Blair will know how to change back."

He nodded. "Okay, and why do you need me?"

She smirked evilly. "Since I have no idea where she might be during our absence, you will serve as our bait."

Before he could protest, Maka had grabbed the collar of his shirt, preventing escape.

The three of them then went around wandering the streets of Death City, the rabbit silently arguing with his blood partner, and the albino being dragged by the pigtailed meister, who was calling all the way, "Blair! Come and get it! Your kitty cat toy Soul!"


	4. Have we found a way?

**A/N: Chapter four!**

**I still don't own Soul Eater. **

* * *

><p>A tilt of the head and the flicker of the tail persuaded the shopkeeper to feed a fish to the purple cat at his doorway. Today she was awarded with a rainbow trout.<p>

Before she could bite into her snack, however, she heard her name being called, something rare at this time of day.

"Blair! Come and get it!"

Her fluffy ears perked up.

"Your cat toy Soul wants to play!"

At the word Soul the cat left in an extreme hurry, leaving nothing but her lunch and a cloud of dust. The shopkeeper shrugged and returned to his business.

* * *

><p>"Maka, it's not working..." Chrona sulked. "Maybe she's not around..."<p>

"Soul!"

The mentioned boy turned only to have a nearly naked woman pounce on him in pure glee.

Maka smiled. "You were saying?"

"Blair..." Soul's voice called, muffled under the woman's chest. A spurt of blood immediately followed.

Maka dragged Blair away from her new favorite toy, who was now unconscious on the ground. "Before you get to play with Soul, we need you to answer a couple questions."

The neko's ears drooped. "Okay..."

Maka motioned to Chrona. "Chrona got his witch powers."

Blair nodded.

"And now I can't change back!" Chrona interrupted.

"Well that's easy, silly!" Blair clapped her hands. "You need to kiss someone!"

Chrona squeaked in alarm. "Wh-what?"

"Well, you only need to do it the first time. Then after that, the memory of the kiss will allow you to change forms!"

Chrona was silent in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, and not only does the kiss have to be with someone of the opposite sex, but it has to be a person. No animals. For me, I turned into a human for the first time, so it was easy to find a cute guy to do it with." She turned into a cat, probably from the memory, and curled up on Soul's stomach. Soft purrs and snores then came from the feline.

Maka turned to Chrona. "Is there anyone that you would want to kiss?"

_Maybe,_ Chrona thought._ And I'm staring right at her._

"Then kiss her, idiot!" Ragnarok shouted in his head.

He shook his head. Until he realized he was giving Maka an unintentional answer.

"Well... then who can we get to kiss you?"

Chrona sighed inwardly. She threw that word around as casually as any other. "I d-do have someone I want to... k-kiss..."

Maka perked up. "Well that's good, who is it?"

"I c-can't tell you..."

"Why not? Don't you want to change back?"

"I do. B-but I don't want to ruin our friendship..."

"How would you be doing-" Maka stopped as it dawned on her.

"Because you like Soul..."

Maka cut off Chrona by pressing her lips softly against his furry pair. The both of them were enveloped in a pink smoke obscuring their sight, and when it cleared Chrona was once again in a human form. She stared into his eyes, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"What made you think it was Soul? And not you?"

"B-but you were so ready to help me find someone else to kiss..."

"I just want to see you happy," Maka explained warmly. "I don't mind who you're with, as long as it brings a smile to your face."

Chrona looked away, blushing deeply. "I w-want to b-be... with y-you..."

Maka smiled, and turned to Blair. "Does it only happen the first time?"

The cat sleepily opened one eye. "Yeah, only once..." she trailed off as she fell back asleep.

"That's good," Maka said, smiling. She then kissed Chrona softly. "Then I can do that."

Chrona's face was a deep red as he looked away in pure embarrassment and shock. "Y-y-you didn't have t-to do that," he stammered.

Maka slipped her hand into his and smiled. "Of course I didn't. But I wanted to."

Chrona blushed even more as they walked back to the school. But only his partner knew of the small smile he wore the whole way back.


End file.
